fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Bunny: Shopping Avenger
Plot Lola Bunny and Babs Bunny have to embark on numerous shopping missions at Club Banana to gear up for their stands against Marvin the Martian and Queen Tyr’ahnee at different locations! Can they gear up in 90 seconds or less and will they defeat those sleazy super-villains? Note: This game parody is based on the Disney Channel web game "Kim Possible: Shopping Avenger". To play the game, click here. You may require adobe flash player. The Cast *Kim Possible - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Extra with Kim - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons, as Lola's partner and friend) *Wade - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, as Lola’s boyfriend and wingman) *Rufus - Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toons) *Drakken - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Shego - Queen Tyr’ahnee (Duck Dodgers) Prologue One day, at their secret underground planning base, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny and Gogo Dodo were checking to see if they had everything they required for their missions to stop Marvin the Martian and Queen Tyr’ahnee. Lola was wearing a cropped black turtleneck shirt with long sleeves that go to the middles of her forearms and bears her midriff and her belly button, green cargo pants, brown leather gloves with thin cuffs, a red wristwatch on her right wrist, a dark brown utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. Babs was wearing a cropped black t-shirt that bears her midriff and her belly button, green cargo pants, dark brown leather gloves with thin cuffs, a black wristwatch on her right wrist, a dark brown utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. As Babs and Gogo checked a list of supplies, Lola pulled them out to show that they had each and every supply. "Waterproof map?" Babs asked? "Got it." Lola replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling what looked like the waterproof map. "Two-way nano-scanner?" "Check!" Lola pressed a button on her utility belt and turned translucent and green for a period of time, then back to her normal colors. "Pulsating beacon?" "Right here." She pulled a beeping and flashing beacon out of her pockets and back in. "Okay. And the most important thing of all..." Babs got to the last thing on the list. "Oh, no, I left it at home!" Lola cried. Babs gasped in alarm and Gogo hid in Babs' shirt. "Abort! Abort! Abort!" "Wait!" Lola chimed in, implying she was faking. "Here it is!" She pulled a card out of a secret pocket and a "cha-ching!" was heard. "Don't scare us like that, Lola!" Gogo popped out of Babs' shirt again and made a sound of worry. "Come on! Bring your Club Banana Frequent Buyers Discount Card and let's get started!" =Lola Bunny: Shopping Avenger= Select A Mission To select a mission, click one of the links below. Arctic Mission Marvin the Martian and Queen Tyr’ahnee are building a giant army of Ice-Bots at a secret Sub-Zero Arctic Lab! A slush sample has been traced by Bugs to their exact coordinates, but you will have to gear up first, and you have 90 seconds to do it! Click Here Desert Mission Marvin's hoarding the entire supply of strawberry scented hair care products at his desert compound! You can still stop him, only if you can gear up in 90 seconds or less. Click Here Outer Space Mission The space agency is missing a shuttle, and Peru has just reported the sun's gone total blackout! Sounds like Marvin and Tyr’ahnee to Bugs. You will need to leave as soon as you gear up, or in 90 seconds, whichever comes first! Click Here Jungle Mission Something in the jungle reeks! Bugs tracked a cluster of synthetic clouds to an Amazonian volcano right next door to Marvin and Tyr’ahnee Jungle HQ. You have only got 90 seconds to gear up! Click Here Underwater Mission Marvin and Tyr’ahnee are at it again! They are training an army of Mutant Sushi at an undersea fresh fish factory. You have got only 90 seconds to gear up! Click Here Gallery Lola Bunny as Kim Possible.png|Lola as Kim Possible Babs Bunny as Little Kim.png|Babs as Kim's Partner (Extra) Bugs Bunny .jpg|Bugs as Wade Marvin_the_Martian.png|Marvin as Drakken Queen_Tyr'ahnee.jpg|Queen Tyr’ahnee as Shego Category:Shopping Avenger